30 Chapters 30 Prompts
by SilverOwlMalfoy
Summary: well... i was suppose to put them all in their own chapter...but my computer decided it wasnt going to cooperate...so yea. Dramione :
1. Chapter 1

Platform 9 3/4  
I had never seen it before. Platform 9 3/4 was bigger than in my dreams. Did the muggles see it? People running into walls, and disappearing?

Pumpkin Juice  
At Hogwarts, they serve pumpkin juice at breakfast every day. I /hate/ pumpkin juice. Mum hates it too. She said it's in my blood, then shed laugh and I would laugh with her. Mum only laughed when dad wasn't home.

Malfoy Manor  
I missed the Manor. I hate to admit it, but after a week, I'd rather be home. Even if dad /was/ there. Malfoy manor was my home.

Parchment  
Professor Snape favors me over the other students. Even if that Hermione Granger answers every question he asks and writes twice as much parchment as he assigns. He said it was because I was a Slytherin. He said pure bloods are better than mudbloods. They're both terms my dad uses. I guess I have to think that too.

Spells  
I'm not very good at spells. I never pronounce them right, and I always forget what spell does what. But today, we were taking a test, and Granger passed me a note with the answers. I don't get her sometimes.

Wand  
My wand doesn't work! I said the spell correctly, and it did nothing. But of course, Granger used my wand on the same spell, and it worked perfectly. Perfectly.

Quidditch  
Today, I played my first Quidditch game. Im really good, but after the game I'm always exhausted. Granger always comes on the field with Potter(The famous one.) so I call her a mudblood and she leaves. It's like bug repellant. I can't deny how much I miss her telling me what to do, though.

Slytherin  
There's no doubt that Slytherin is the best house. No house compares. Crabbe and Goyle are just like me. Just...fatter.

Gryffindor  
Hermione is in Gryffindor. So are all the "good guys" like all the Weasleys. They disgust me.

Hufflepuff  
Nothing interesting happens to Hufflepuffs. I don't know anyone in that house.

Ravenclaw  
All the Ravenclaws are completely mad. They all are crazy.

Howler  
Weasley got a howler today. By the sound of it, his mom is crazy mad. She lost her mind years ago because of those twins of hers.

Potions  
Potions is my best class. Granger isn't that good in potions. For once, I get to correct /her/.

Exams  
Why is she so excited about exams? No one else is excited, or even happy about it. All I know, is I have to be her study partner" because I'm failing the class.

Owl  
I got my first owl from father today. He wanted to know how I was doing. I didn't dare tell him I was failing. Nor did I tell him I had feelings budding for a mudblood.

Black Lake  
We took a trip to the Blake lake in Herbology and Hermione pushed me in. We both got detention, but the part I can't explain, is why I didn't mind spending the hours with her.

The Burrow  
Is it true all the Weasleys call their hose "The Burrow"? Don't rats live in Burrows?

Hogsmeade  
I went to Hogsmeade with Hermione today. Everything went as planned. We studied, we ate. I still don't know why I kissed her.

Love Potion  
Today, we learned about love potions. They sound awful. What would posses someone to curse someone with that much obsession?

House Points  
Slytherin almost won with the most house points. But while I was busy falling for someone, Gryffindors decided to save the world. Again.

Professor McGonagall  
I really wish Professor McGonagall wasn't so creepy. She always sneaks up to you as a cat.

Butterbeer

Butterbeer is the only thing I like to drink around here, but Hermione doesn't like it by itself.

Whomping Willow  
So there's this tree at Hogwarts. And it kills people, an there are rumors spreading that werewolves hide in it. I think it's rubbish.

Hagrids Hut  
So there's this old fat guy with a beard. His name is Hagrid, and one night I was following Hermione out of her dorm to talk to her, and it seems as if he is breeding dragons!

The Leaky Caldron  
After detention for being out of bed, we all went to the Leaky Cauldron. We ended up talking about Pigfarts, and Hermione sounded interested and told me that we should talk more about it.

Diagon Alley  
I took Hermione to Diagon Alley today. We had to get food for her stupid cat.

Great Hall  
The great hall is always too crowded. AND I can't sit next to Hermione because she a Gryffindor.

Broom Stick  
I bought Hermione a broomstick today. I guess we had a date, flying around the school , laughing.

FF  
Me n Hermione went in the forest today and just took a walk. Think I'm really falling for her. Maybe that's why I kissed her again, and again.

Magic  
I told her I loved her today. I told her I couldn't stop thinking about her. I told her that whenever I was around her, it felt like magic.


	2. Hermione's POV

**From The Start; Dramione; **

**Hermiones pov**

**Platform 9 ¾**

Theres a blonde boy with expensive things. I hope im not in his house, he looks rude.

**Pumpkin Juice**

The boy, Draco Malfoy, dumped his pumpkin juice on someones lap. I knew he was mean.

**Malfoy Manor**

Harry told me about Malfoy Manor. He said that's where all the rich people go, and Draco bought his way into Hogwarts.

**Parchment**

Professor Snape doesn't like me. I try to get him to like me by writing extra parchment, but it never works.

**Spells**

Im quite good at spells, even though Draco isn't. I don't know why, but I gave him all the answers for our first test.

**Wand**

He always complains about his wand not working. I grabbed his wand and used it just fine. Hes just a rich prick.

**Quidditch**

I go on the quidditch field to talk to Harry before a game, and Draco calls me a mudblood. I run to my room and cry every time he calls me it. He calls me that all the time now.

**Slytherin**

Slytherins are all bad. That's just a general assumption, since VOLDEMORT is a Slytherin. So is Draco Malfoy.

**Gryffindor**

Gryffindor is the best house, hands down. Were like a big family.

**Hufflepuff**

Hufflepuffs always find ways to help others. They make me smile.

**Ravenclaw**

Luna Lovegood is a Ravenclaw. Shes such a sweetheart, even if she is a little weird.

**Howler**

Ronald got a howler today. It was embarrassing, I felt bad for him.

**Potions**

Potions is IMPOSSIBLE! How is Draco so good at it? He corrects everything I do in that class!

**Exams**

Draco is my stupid study partner for exams. Have enough studying to do, I don't need distractions.

**Owl (animal) **

Don't tell anyone, but I noticed something about him after a while. When he reads notes after an owl drops it off, he scrunches up his nose and his eyes sparkle.

**Black Lake**

Yea, I pushed Draco in the black lake today because he called me a know it all and we both spent detention with Snape. We talked and laughed the whole time.

**The Burrow**

Ron has to go home to the burrow because his mother is sick.

**Hogsmeade**

Where do I start? We were just going to study over dinner in Hogsmeade, but things went sideways and he kissed me.

**Love Potion**

We learned about Love potions today, but don't ask me whose rich cologne I smelled in the brew.

**House Points**

Me, Harry, and Ron got back to Hogwarts just in time to win house points.

**Professor McGonagall**

I think she likes me. And she's an animagus, that's cool.

**Butterbeer**

I only drink Butterbeer if Draco buys it.

**Whomping Willow**

Crookshanks ran away into the Whomping Willow today and came out with Scabbers.

**Hagrids Hut**

I went out to Hagrid's hut to check up on his dragon, but Draco followed me out. He said he wouldn't tell, but we still got caught out of bed.

**The Leaky Caldron**

Draco knows about Pigfarts!

**Diagon Alley**

I dragged Draco along with me to Diagon Alley to get food for Crookshanks, hoping he would kiss me, but he didn't.

**Great Hall**

I wish I could sit next to Draco in the great hall.

**Broomstick**

He bought me a broomstick! We flew around, laughing and I think ive fallen for him.

**Forbidden Forest**

We took a walk in the forbidden forest, don't ask why. It was his idea. He stopped me at a little pond, and he kissed me again. It's the greatest feeling in the world, kissing the one you love. Their lips against yours, nothing else in the world matters.

**Magic**

He said he loved me. Could it be true? He said he couldn't picture himself without me by his side. He said it was magic when we were together. He said I love you, and I said it back.


End file.
